


Angel Series - Kismet, Catalyst

by midorihaven



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk's job is to guide souls to heaven, but nothing goes as planned when he comes for Kangin's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> SJ 100 Fic Challenge  
> 001\. Freefall: Eeteuk/Kangin (3/100)  
> 019\. Clocks: Shindong/Eunhyuk (7/100)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kismet: fate or destiny

Leeteuk checked his watch.

_3...2...1..._

He checked his scroll.

_Kim Youngwoon._

A truck came careening around the corner of the road right on cue. The terrible screeching of rubber tires echoed through the night air. Leeteuk's ears hurt, but he stood immobile in the middle of the street just watching and waiting. The reckless driver was no match for the sharp turn and slick asphalt. The truck hydroplaned and tipped over. Leeteuk checked his stopwatch and studied the crash with clear amber eyes. He waited. He would offer the poor soul a calm smile and escort him to the kingdom of heaven, the same thing he's done everyday for eons, but this assignment was different. No soul appeared. 

Kangin grunted. He had just trashed his new truck. He shook his head as if the mere action could shake the ringing from his ears. He had a headache and it wasn't even the good kind – the kind that lulled you with a buzz from a strong pint of beer – he was painfully sober. He had been sober for months and it was quite ironic that he got in more car accidents sober than he ever did as a drunkard.

“You're just a terrible driver,” his friends would laugh.

Ingrates, he never wanted to be their designated driver anyway. Bars and clubs held no interest for him now that he couldn't get buzzed and see the world through hazy, rose-colored beer goggles. All those chicks he used to hook up with were less than appealing when he was sober. How did he never notice the tired eyes and the layers of caked on makeup? Ugh, he never wanted to hook up again.

Leeteuk was shocked when the driver kicked the truck door open and stumbled out with nothing more than a bruised shoulder. What was this human made of? He checked his scroll again and the name of Kim Youngwoon flickered. He watched the human stumble and reach for his cellphone. This would be troublesome, Leeteuk wouldn't be able to meet his deadline. He would have to have a severe talking to with the Fates for botching their job. He didn't like to do the job with his own hands, but he would have to. It was Youngwoon's time to die. Leeteuk raised a hand and summoned lightning. It came down with a fiery spark and severed a large tree branch. He expected the large branch to crush the human but the klutz just happened to drop his cellphone and went chasing after the tumbling gadget just far enough so that the tree branch missed.

_Confounded!_

Accident after accident, this man was living way beyond his time. He either had really good luck or everyone sent for him had really bad luck. Leeteuk balled his hands into fists, he had never failed before!

Kangin rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. Lightning came out of nowhere, he looked up at the skies, it didn't seem like it was supposed to rain. He cursed as the first few droplets landed on his skin with a cold tingling sensation. He swore under his breath. Just his luck. Car crash, broken tree branch, and a tow truck service that would take at least an hour to reach him while a storm brewed overhead. Kangin began to think he was the most unlucky person in the world until another bolt of lightning lit up the night sky. The sparks ignited a nearby tree with fire and Kangin stumbled backwards, hoping for the rain to come down harder.

He got his wish, for once, but they always say be careful what you wish for. The rain indeed came pouring down, but it came with such an icy force that he felt like thousands of needles were prickling his skin. Kangin groaned, if nothing else his bad luck powers were second to none. The cold seeped down to his bones and blurred his vision as thunder crashed overhead. He took a few steps back to avoid anymore lightning rod trees and shivered miserably. There was no shelter in this godforsaken section of mountain road and he wasn't about to wait for the tow truck anymore. Kangin rubbed his bruised shoulder, pulled his jacket over his head and began the mile long hike downhill. He smiled to himself, at least he didn't have to go uphill. He gloated too soon, Kangin suddenly lost his footing and fell face forward into a muddy puddle. Life really wasn't fair. He bounced back up and wrung his clothes out while trying to clean the mud off with the rain while muttering all the curse words he could think of under his breath. He soon ran out of swear words as he examined the red cuts on his blue-tinged hands, hypothermia, just great. He shoved his hands into his sodden jean pockets and was in the middle of screaming “friggity frack” when he heard a muffled snicker.

His head snapped up as if pulled by a rubber band. Was there someone else here? Or was it a... _ghost_? Kangin swallowed thickly and scanned the road. Then he saw it, a figure clad completely in white with golden brown hair and clear amber eyes. Kangin squelched the urge to scream like a frightened little girl and glared at the figure. The snickering stopped and the person looked at him with a shocked expression. The stranger's eyes were a clear gold color, Kangin had never seen such bright amber eyes before. It was beautiful, it was like staring straight into the sun. For a moment, he forgot that he was freezing to death in the rain. The golden stranger was easily the most beautiful person he had ever seen and even though he didn't seem disturbed by the rain, Kangin refused to believe that something so beautiful was a ghost. An angel maybe, but definitely not a ghost. He approached the stranger with a lopsided smile, his very own guardian angel – that definitely had a nice ring to it.

Leeteuk's voice went dry, Kim Youngwoon was staring directly at him and all he could do was stare straight back like a deer caught in headlights. The human shouldn't be able to see him, he wasn't near death and Leeteuk had not materialized. It was even more alarming when his assignment flashed him a rakish smile and approached him. What would Youngwoon do if he learned that Leeteuk was a grim reaper that was waiting to collect his soul and guide it to the afterlife? Some people were just resigned to the fact, others resisted quite forcefully. Youngwoon did not look like the kind to go peacefully while he still had a breath in his body. He couldn't risk the chance of Youngwoon finding out that he was not human so he quickly materialized into a solid form. His body quaked as he was drenched in the rain and he began to resent the existence that was Kim Youngwoon.

Kangin noticed rain trickling down the stranger's face as he got closer and the white clothes clinging to a lean, but muscular frame. The white apparition was a person after all, not a ghost. Kangin's smile grew wider. Leeteuk shivered, but he wasn't sure whether it was caused by the rain or the human's burning gaze. He clutched his scroll so tightly that his fingers went numb, how would he explain his presence? He should end it now, just kill Kim Youngwoon and escort his soul, but Leeteuk hesitated. His heart was beating erratically. So many unusual firsts just to come escorting his latest soul. Leeteuk belatedly realized that he should have just thrown in the towel and surrendered his assignment to another reaper, because his sixth sense was screaming failure. Leeteuk felt it, something about this human, this place, and this situation would be his downfall.

Kangin offered Leeteuk his hand, “We'll both catch a pneumonia if we stay out here any longer.”

Leeteuk eyed him warily and ignored the outstretched hand.

“My name is Kangin.” Kangin offered the most reassuring smile that he could manage through nearly frostbitten lips.

“Kangin?” Leeteuk was confused, he resisted the urge to check his scroll for the name again.

“It's a nickname,” Kangin scratched the back of his neck bashfully. “My full name is Kim Youngwoon.”

“Oh.” Leeteuk answered dumbly. With the name confirmed all he had to do was reach out and claim Youngwoon's soul, but something unexpected happened.

A shock of electrifying pain surged through Leeteuk's chest. He fell forward into Kangin's arms with a high-pitched scream. There was a flash of bright light and Kangin wondered if his bad luck had finally caught an innocent stranger in it's cross-hairs. It seemed as if the stranger was struck by lightning.

Kangin hastily checked for a pulse, “Yah, are you okay? What happened?”

Leeteuk dug his fingers into Kangin's drenched clothes, “I don't know.” He felt like his soul was being torn apart.

“Missing something, Death God?” A strange voice asked.

Leeteuk's eyes widened in shock, he looked down at his hands and they were empty, his scroll was missing. A person completely shrouded in black was standing just a few feet away taunting him with the scroll clutched in his hands. Leeteuk paled visibly.

“D-death God?” Kangin asked.

Leeteuk avoided his gaze and focused on the unknown intruder instead, “I'm merely a guide, but most would call us grim reapers.” He used the last of his strength to unfurl his great white wings and made a dash towards the thief with such amazing speed that Kangin couldn't make out anything except a bright blur of light.

The person shrouded in black managed to avoid the attack and he squeezed down on the paper scroll in his fist. Leeteuk crumpled to the ground in agony. “The fate of your soul rests in my hands.”

The feathers in Leeteuk's white wings began to shed and float away like snowflakes on a cold winter's day. Alarmed, he hastily retracted them and shot the stranger a glare. “The fate of my soul lies in the hands of a thief.”

The stranger opened the scroll and smirked as he was bathed in a golden light. “Don't worry Death God, while you experience the same fate of all the humans you've come for before, your job will not be neglected. I shall continue collecting souls in your place.”

“I do not collect souls, I escort them to heaven. What are you going to do with all those innocent souls you find?” Leeteuk tried to speak firmly, but he felt his strength wane second by second.

The thief smirked, “They will be put to good use.”

Leeteuk struck his leg out and swept the stranger's legs out from underneath him. He positioned himself in order to lash out with his other leg and throw out some punches, but the enemy dodged fluidly and squeezed down on the scroll again. Leeteuk's golden eyes dulled in color and he collapsed. Before the thief could deliver a final blow by clutching down on the scroll once again, Kangin had him wrapped in a headlock. 

“Stop It! You're hurting him!” Kangin growled.

“You do realize that he was coming for your soul too,” the stranger spat and managed to throw Kangin off.

Kangin glanced over at Leeteuk, the angel was struggling just to stand. “Maybe. God knows I get into enough scrapes to have died ten times over, but somehow he doesn't feel sinister like you do.”

“You've got it all wrong my friend. You and I are the same, just fighting for survival everyday. The greatest strength given to humans is the will to live and I plan on living forever.”

“You and I are not friends.” Kangin growled.

They exchanged blows. Kangin was large, but the stranger was by no means diminutive. They matched each other in strength and speed, but the stranger had a bit more skill. Kangin's previous injury was starting to catch up with him and he was knocked off balance with a punch square in the jaw. The stranger could sense his own victory and let his guard down enough for Kangin to snatch the scroll back as he fell to the ground. The thief cursed and tried to lunge for the scroll, but it was too late, Leeteuk had reclaimed it and summoned bolts of lightning that cast searing patterns across the ground. The stranger dodged instinctively, but was struck on the side of his face. The mask shrouding his features began to come undone, but he swiftly retreated.

Leeteuk wiped at the blood trickling from his lips, he had pushed it way too hard today, he was not a combat type. He leaned over Kangin, the human was gasping for breath on the ground next to him.

“Kim Youngwoon,” Leeteuk whispered.

“It's okay, if I die today.” Kangin said with a smile and pulled Leeteuk down for an impulsive kiss. 

Leeteuk's face burned, everything about this human was unpredictable. He felt himself pulled in by Kangin's life force, strong, hot, and wild. This human was reckless, but he had a good soul. Leeteuk pulled away and studied Kangin's face in silence. Humans were way more interesting than he ever gave them credit for, he never imagined he would be saved by one. He opened his scroll and the name of Kim Youngwoon started fading.

“No, you won't die today.” Leeteuk said. “But someone will come for you one day, so don't just squander your life.”

Kangin propped himself up on his elbows, “Won't _you_ be the one to come for me?”

Leeteuk shook his head, “The next grim reaper to come for you will be much stronger, my time is up.”

“Will I see you again?”

Leeteuk unfurled his wings and smiled wistfully. The feathers were still falling like snowflakes and his scroll was crumbling to dust. “Not in this form.”

Kangin reached out and grasped Leeteuk's thin wrists, “Why can't you stay?”

“I don't belong in this world.”

“Angels can't die, right?”

Leeteuk gently cupped Kangin's face, his golden eyes were clouded over.

“At least tell me your name,” Kangin choked out.

“Leeteuk.” The angel smiled as his body disintegrated and floated away with the wind. 

The rainstorm had stopped and Kangin was left with nothing but a single white feather clutched in his hands.

\- - -


	2. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew how to use it now, he carried it with a purpose, he could alter a person's destiny, and that was his ultimate goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catalyst: a person or thing that precipitates an event or change

There was a flash of light and Kangin felt warm fingers trace down the side of his face. He sighed and leaned in towards the touch. The light dimmed and he was disoriented. He was standing in a white room filled with nothing and everything at the same time. There was another blinding flash of light and he could feel soft lips caress his own chapped ones. His mind was clear this time, his hands reached out to grasp onto that person surrounded in the white light, but they slipped through his fingers like a puff of air. All he had to hold onto were a handful of white feathers. He felt the earth drop beneath his feet, he was falling, and it felt endless until he was finally jolted awake.

\- - -

A lone man walked through the dark streets guided by nothing but the mysterious glow of the golden pocket watch in his hand. The watch did not work in the traditional sense, it did not tell time, but it allowed the carrier to see beyond what humans were meant to see – the measure of a person's lifespan. He knew how to use it now, he carried it with a purpose, he could alter a person's destiny, and that was his ultimate goal.

\- - -

Eunhyuk lit another candle even though he already had all the lights on, no matter how bright the room got the shadowy figure still loomed in the corner. He shut his eyes and exhaled, he opened his eyes again after a count of three and was relieved to find the corner empty. Eunhyuk sighed, that was the third spirit to find its way into his apartment in the last week. He usually bought enough charms, wards, idols, and what-have-you to ward off ghosts and such, but the effectiveness was wearing off. The spirits that plagued him were all getting stronger and it all started when Donghae disappeared. 

Eunhyuk had the ability to see spirits and ghosts since he was a little child. He always hated it though, it was frightening and unnerving. Other people always thought he was crazy, because they could never see or sense things for themselves. Only his friend, Shindong, ever took him seriously, but Eunhyuk suspected that Shindong just had a morbid fascination with the occult.

The only “person” that truly understood what he was going through was Donghae, but he didn't really count. Donghae was an angel with black wings, a grim reaper. He thought he would have been paralyzed with fear at the mention of the words “grim reaper,” but he felt oddly calm. Death was merely an angel in a different form.

“Have you come for me?” Eunhyuk asked when the angel mysteriously materialized through his bedroom wall one day.

The angel checked his golden watch and smiled. “It's not your time yet.”

Eunhyuk was taken aback when the angel spoke to him, he had been able to see ghosts since he was a child, but he had never spoken with any spirits before. “Are there anymore like you?”

“Like me? None. We're all unique, but there are a countless number of angels who's jobs are to guide the dead or capture lost souls.”

It turned out that Donghae was the latter. He captured lost or wandering souls and sent them on their way. Donghae was a complete contradiction, a scythe wielding warrior with an innocent face and soft smiles. Eunhyuk was inexplicably drawn to the angel and Donghae would appear before him on a daily basis.

“Should you really neglect your duties by hanging out with me everyday?” Eunhyuk asked.

Donghae was perched on the kitchen counter, his legs dangling from the edge like a child's. “Actually, you make my job easier. The dead are attracted to you, because you have a strong life force that allows you to see the spirit plane. Rather than hunting, I can just sit here and wait.”

“Oh, I see.” Eunhyuk was a little despondent. He was hoping that the angel had actually grown fond of him.

Donghae checked his golden watch and floated off the counter to ruffle Eunhyuk's red hair. “Besides, I like your company.”

The nights got easier with Donghae's company, Eunhyuk didn't have to fear the random appearance of ghosts anymore. They seemed to keep their distance because of Donghae and the ones that didn't were easily dispatched of. The angel of death became a close friend, but in retrospect, he should have never introduced Donghae to Shindong or Sungmin.

Shindong was merely humoring Eunhyuk when he told him about Donghae. His best friend couldn't see the angel and Donghae wasn't about to materialize for him. Eunhyuk just wanted to talk to someone about Donghae - how amazing and comforting the angel was, how he finally found someone that truly understood everything he was going through, but there were some things you shouldn't talk to others about. Shindong shrugged it off and assumed Eunhyuk was being eccentric as always. Then there was Sungmin, he found out by chance. 

Donghae had tagged along with Eunhyuk to the cafe that Sungmin worked at. Sungmin suddenly looked straight at Donghae and introduced himself. Eunhyuk was shocked, but Donghae merely frowned.

“Hyung, you can see my friend?” Eunhyuk asked with his mouth gaping wide.

“Of course, he's standing right there,” Sungmin pointed right at the angel. “It's rude of you not to introduce us.”

Donghae checked his golden watch and smiled sadly, “It's nice to meet you Sungmin-shii, my name is Donghae.”

Eunhyuk was elated that someone else could see and speak to Donghae, but now he realizes that he was a fool. Sungmin didn't have any spiritual powers to speak of, there was only one reason he could see the angel.

Donghae turned to Eunhyuk when they left the cafe, “Your friend is dying.”

Eunhyuk felt his heart drop. When he asked Sungmin the next day his friend merely smiled with resignation. When Shindong found out, he screamed like a mad man. That's when Eunhyuk found out, he was always the odd man out. Shindong was in love with Sungmin and being friends with a grim reaper was no longer appealing.

\- - -

Kangin woke up in a damp, undignified heap on top of his crumpled bedsheets. He had the worst headache ever, the throbbing pain of it was akin to a hangover, but he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in months. It must have been some spoiled peanuts or rotten pork chops from that dive he ate at the night before. His throat was parched and there was a bitter aftertaste left on the tip of his tongue, he groaned and slowly cracked open his eyes only to be assaulted by bright, offensive rays of sunshine. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, but Kangin did not appreciate it one bit. All that bright, cheery golden light just compounded on his grumpy mood. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, there were cuts and cracks littered all over the skin. Kangin studied both palms in confusion, what had happened last night? His knuckles were covered with dried blood and his jaw and shoulder both ached relentlessly. Did he get into another bar brawl? People always seemed to initiate fights with him, even if he was just trying to mind his own business, but he was the King of Bad Luck so he just accepted his fate and punched back. He almost always won. By the merit of his strength and size alone, Kangin always had the upper hand. Some of the bolder challengers that had a strong dose of whiskey fueled courage assumed his size meant that he'd be slow and easy to topple, especially when outnumbered, but they never realized Kangin was also a champion boxer. He was no stranger to fights, he never wanted to start a fight, but he also never backed down. His ability to pummel most opponents into the ground in two seconds flat also got him arrested one too many times to hold down a decent job, so Kangin gave up drinking and bars, unless his friends asked him to be a designated driver. He couldn't say no to that, he couldn't let his friends drive drunk, but his luck and natural driving skills were almost as dangerous. He remembered now, he had crashed his truck driving last night. No wonder he was so sore. He was just about to chalk it up as another unfortunate night, until he rolled over and saw a pristine white feather about the length of his forearm.

\- - -

Leeteuk was perched on a cloud, watching over Kangin in silence. There was still a lot to think about: Kangin's name flickering on and off his scroll, his attack by a human that knew way too much, the feathers that kept shedding from his wings at an alarming pace, and a sense of inner turmoil that he could not settle down. Leeteuk was usually serene and level-headed, but his thoughts have been muddled ever since he met Kim Youngwoon. There was a strange ache in his chest like there was a gap in his soul.

“You've changed,” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Leeteuk looked up with startled eyes, “What are you talking about?”

A raven-haired angel that moved with a dancer's grace came to sit by him,“I can see it in your eyes, Teuk. You have feelings for a human.”

Leeteuk's golden eyes flickered, “I'm not so sure.”

“You should never fall for humans. When we love it consumes our entire being, humans cannot love as deeply. You're only going to die from a broken heart.” Han Geng gripped Leeteuk's wrist hard enough to make him flinch. “Stop, if it's not too late.”

Leeteuk's golden eyes met Han Geng's black ones, “You do realize we can never escape our own fate?”

“Not everything is preordained.”

Leeteuk smiled peacefully, “Not for humans. I realize now the reason the fates kept him alive, his purpose was to trigger my destiny. He's the catalyst.”

“Don't say it Teuk.”

“He's the reason, I'm going to fall.”

Han Geng dropped his friend's hand as if the mere contact burned him. Leeteuk unfurled his great white wings, the source of his greatest pride, but the feathers were half gone now. Han Geng looked at him in shock.

“It started last night,” Leeteuk said. “There's no stopping it.”

Han Geng spread his dark obsidian wings with ferocity, “I will retrieve his soul.”

“You can't, he's not on the lists anymore. I've already checked in the libraries.”

The black-winged angel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Did you cast a protection spell on him Leeteuk? That's forbidden, you're not a guardian.”

“I did no such thing.” Leeteuk rose from his reclining spot and poked Han Geng's forehead with a slender finger. “He was already protected by the time I got there. His string of bad luck, is actually a protection charm.”

“Who would do such a thing?”

“The universe?” 

Han Geng frowned, “Everyone's time will come, I will escort him then.”

“Will you come for me too?” Leeteuk asked softly.

“I swear to you, that I will be the one to welcome you home.” Han Geng whispered just as softly.

“Thank you.”

\- - -

Shindong checked his face in the mirror, there was a huge gash burned deep into his cheek. He hissed in pain. He was so close to possessing a scroll. With a grim reaper's scroll he could alter Sungmin's destiny and extend his life. A derisive snort echoed behind him and Shindong turned around with a scowl.

“That's not how the way things work, you're just tempting the Fates to bring catastrophe.”

“There's nothing you can do about it Death God.”

Shindong held a scythe in his hand, with a curved blade as dark as night. Chains rustled in the corner, Donghae was his prisoner as long as the human possessed his watch and blade.


End file.
